


Alis Grave Nil

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted work, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream during the destruction of Vos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alis Grave Nil

Our kingdom is falling,  
The very skies blacken with grief and rage.   
  
_Vos will not survive._  
  
Our homes are disappearing,  
The fires consume all that we once held dear.  
  
 _Lives will be destroyed._  
  
Our people are dying,  
Their screams alert us that the danger has not passed.  
  
 _Seekers will become extinct._  
  
 **NO!**  
  
This atrocity will end the old reign,  
But we will live on!  
  
 **We will NOT become a forgotten chapter of history!**  
  
With our wings we will rise;  
Begin a new era!  
  
 **And they _will_ regret what they have done to us...**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin for "Nothing is heavy to those who have wings."


End file.
